


Thunderstorms

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Family, Past and Present [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Men Crying, Mystrade monday prompt, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #10. Standalone. Greg crying.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Family, Past and Present [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931725
Kudos: 35





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> First Monday Prompt fic actually posted on a Monday(GMT+8)!

The wind howls, the raindrops hit everything like machine gun bullets, flashes of lightning every few minutes with thunder roaring like ear piercing explosives. Greg hates days like these especially when it's night time. Mycroft would say Greg loathes the weather because the word hate sounds too mild a reaction. 

Similar sounds were heard while maman died on that day after all, except the bullets and explosives were real. The silver haired man shooks every time the weather turns extremely horrible but thankfully, he had managed to control his reaction over the years, or at least delay it until he was alone. Unfortunately for this morning though, he is trembling under his desk in New Scotland Yard, hugging his knees close to his chest and tearing up like a busted dam. 

Today is maman's death anniversary.

"Greg, Chief Super wants- Boss?" Sally pops in and sees no one in the office. 'Weird, he didn't leave his office though.' Another loud crack of thunder, enough to jolt one's heart and make the lights flicker, Sally hears a whimper. She dismissed it blaming the thunder and went back to her desk to continue with her report. 

15 minutes later, Chief Superintendent Mcmillan turned up at Sally's desk and demanded for DCI Lestrade. "Sir, I'm not his nanny!" Sally wishes to yell back but instead, "Sir, I'll make sure he contacts you as soon as I get a hold of him." Mcmillan sighed and went into Greg's office. He hears soft sobs and stops at his tracks. 

"Donovan, get in here!"

"Sir?" 

"Go look under the desk." 

Sally hears the sobbing too. She's now torn between defying Mcmillan to run back to her desk and curiosity. Curse the spooky stories she heard over the years! Why can't Mcmillan do it himself anyway? Sally huffed and slowly made her way to the desk, ready to bolt from the room if any of the stories were true. 

"Chief Superintendent Mcmillan, DS Donovan, if you would be so kind to leave this office?"

Mcmillan and Sally nearly jumped out of the skin hearing that. They turned back to see Mycroft Holmes with his wet umbrella hooked on his arm. "I promise to return DCI Lestrade to you after the storm." The minor government official steps aside and gestures to the door. Both superior and subordinate look at each other and leave the office with a bewildered look. 

Mycroft closed the door and locked it. He also closed the blinds, put away his brolly and hung his overcoat. The ginger walked towards the desk and sat down under it beside his sobbing mess of a detective. He engulfs his beloved into a warm embrace and kisses his forehead. Gregory sobs onto the nook of his neck while he runs through the silver hair with his fingers, trying to calm him down. 

"I'm scared…" Gregory mumbles in a small voice.

Mycroft kisses Gregory's forehead again and says "I'm here. We can both be afraid together." The sobbing man looks up to his pillow and his pillow caresses his wet cheek lovingly. Another roar of thunder made Gregory buried his head into Mycroft's neck and Mycroft tightened his arms around the quivering man. 

It will be over soon, thought Mycroft. Hopefully the fool who blundered learns their lessons never to anger the British government. One brings forth severe thunderstorms, the other brings hail. Gregory fell asleep after some time, Mycroft soon after.


End file.
